


Perceptions

by Aaronlisa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Set after Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Bella finds comfort in Alice’s arms.





	Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Eclipse. Written for prompt #119 (demon) at femslash100.

Bella knows that there are people who would view Alice as a demon if they knew the truth about her. Even Charlie who adores Alice and seems like putty in the vampire’s slender hands would turn against Alice if he knew the truth. Alice calms and comforts Bella and it’s become a ritual between the two of them for Bella to go to Alice and lay with her head in Alice’s lap when things become too stressful for her. It’s not uncommon for Alice to use the knowledge that she possesses to soothe Bella with not-so chaste kisses and cold touches that Edward refuses to place on Bella’s warm skin. Under Alice’s gentle ministrations, Bella feels strangely alive and she never wants for Alice to let her go. 

**END**


End file.
